FROZEN THEMED: MY LIFE CHA 2
by loverforlove
Summary: This is chapter two of FROZEN THEMED: MY LIFE and BTW, this is Elsa's POV, and it changes every chapter.


FROZEN THEMED: MY LIFE By: loverforlove

part 2 

Elsa

The next morning I wake up to the smell of rich and creamy chocolate and Anna's insults ringing in my ears. I sit up and rest my head on my palms. And I think. _Anna doesn't know that much, she's too little._ _But she's also your sister,_ I remind myself. _What if Hans does show up? How will I calm everyone down?_ I think frantically. I breathe in and out deeply and slowly and I stand up.

_I shouldn't worry about that now _I think. Instead, I pull on the dress the tailor has made for me. It is icy blue with a long, blue, veiled sash hanging from my shoulders. I pull my hair into a long blond braid, and open my door. Kristoff is in a deep discussion with Anna in a corner but it looks like he's wrapping it up, so I walk over to them. "Hey Kristoff. Hey Anna." I say cautiously in case she's still mad at me. Anna turns and stares at me for a fraction of a second, and then says, "Elsa? I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. You're not selfish, and I know you want to have fun but you just can't right now with everything going on. I'm sorry."

And Anna does look genuinely sorry to me. I give her a hug and I see Kristoff grin and Olaf sounding sappy when he says, "That was so beautiful." "Okay, let's go plan the ball." I say smiling.

Anna laughs and grabs my hand as she pulls me down the stairs. I laugh too, trying to keep up with her fast pace of speed. "Anna? Where are we going?" I ask her. "Where do you think? The kitchen of course for some of that chocolate!" Anna giggles and pulls me along, with Olaf trying to keep up with us. We reach the kitchen and stop abruptly outside the door, and breathe in deeply. "Mmm…chocolate!" We push open the doors and burst inside. The startled chef drops his spoon and Olaf gleefully picks it up and starts licking the chocolate of the tip. Anna digs her fingers into the creamy substance and licks them, saying, "Mmmm…Els, you have to try this!"

She hands me a spoon and I take it, scooping chocolate out of the bowl and taking bite after bite until I'm completely full. "Thanks!" I call to the chef as the guests start to arrive. The servants have got finished just in time with the decorations and it looks dazzling in here. Streamers line the walls and balloons hang from the ceiling. I stand by the door and say hello to everyone, while Anna keeps a lookout for the special guests.

Then, Anna squeals excitedly and turns to me and says, "Elsa! They're here!" I stand by the door, trying to contain my excitement. Then, I see a familiar face with long, blond hair, and I run toward her. "Punzie!" Anna yells. We all pounce on Rapunzel, full of laughter and happiness. Kristoff stands awkwardly next to Eugene, and then Merida and Hiccup join us, Merida's face smeared with a chocolate cupcake.

I laugh along with everybody else, but I'm still waiting for the special person in my life. I stand on my tiptoes and look through the sea of heads. He's not coming. I knew it. I knew he wouldn't show up. I hit myself for even thinking for one minute that-. My thoughts are interrupted as I hear someone say, "Elsa?" I spin around and I see Jack standing on the other side room, grinning.

My eyes widen and I smile. I run past the guests muttering "Excuse me"s and Jack runs through the crowd, both of us looking for the same thing- each other. Then, there's a gap in the crowd and we run toward each other, Jack's arms outstretched. He picks me up and swings me around, laughing.

He puts me down and hugs me. "I missed you Snowflake." His arms are warm and I blush as all the guests around us say, "Aww." "I missed you too Jack." I say giving him a peck on the lips. A few minutes later, Hiccup, Merida, Kristoff, Eugene, Anna, and Punzie are surrounding us. Merida teasing us, Anna and Rapunzel talking about chocolate, Kristoff telling Hiccup about his ice business, Eugene looking bored, and Jack and I laughing are heads off at the lame jokes we come up with.

Then, suddenly, Jack stops laughing way too fast. His face hardens and he grabs me by the hand. "Jack? What is it?" I ask. He slowly turns to me, and then says the most awful words.

"It's him."


End file.
